Porque un gesto vale mas que mil palabras
by Fiorella Orchidea
Summary: Moony esta muy cansado después de luna llena y Sirius esta ahí para cuidarlo. James y Wormtail no estan. Saquen ustedes sus propias conclusiones x3 [Yaoi, SiriusxRemus] Regalo para Anni


Hola!! n.n Este fanfic es un regalo de Navidad para mi hermanita Annisse, que sé que no le gustan las cosas melosas, traté de hacer todo mi esfuerzo u.u

Warnings: Este fanfic contiene Shonen ai, Slash o relación homosexual, como quieras llamarla. Y también esta muy meloso y lleno de azúcar ..U Así que si no te gustan las cosas _tan _tiernas estas libre de irte. (En realidad no sé como pude escribir algo tan meloso, hasta yo me siento un poco intoxicada X.x)

Disclaimer: Para mi mala suerte, Sirius Black (Padfoot) y Remus J. Lupin (Moony) no son de mi propiedad TOT. Son de J K-asesina de Sirius-Rowling ¬¬ (Que conste que yo no inventé el sobrenombre, para que no me vayan a retar T,T)

Enjoy!! n.n

_**Porque un gesto vale mas que mil palabras**_

_-"Porque los sueños no existen a menos que alguien te enseñe a soñar..."_

Leí y releí la extraña frase ¿qué alguien me enseñe a soñar? ¿Cómo alguien te puede enseñar a soñar? Extraños y malditos libros _muggles _¿Por qué le prometí a Moony que leería este estúpido libro? ¡Ah, claro! Porque nadie, absolutamente nadie, puede resistirse a aquellos ojos dorados mirándote con súplica. Nadie.

Suspiré ¿Hasta ese punto había llegado? ¿Acaso lo amaba tanto que no podía, simplemente, resistirme a sus encantos? Maldigo el día en que nos conocimos, Remus John Lupin. Aquel día en la estación King Cross, cuando te vi tan débil tratando de llevar tu baúl hasta el tren ¿por qué tuve que ayudarte? ¿Por qué no, simplemente, pasé de largo y no hice mi maldita buena acción del día? Porque desde el día en que nos conocimos, el día en que te ayudé con tu baúl, caí lentamente en tus redes. En tu trampa.

¿En que me has convertido?

-Pad… Padfoot ¿Podrías abrir este chocolate?-giro mi rostro para verte. Estás sentado en mi cama, tu rostro esta levemente pálido pero sigue con esa apariencia _tierna _¡Maldición! ¡Maldigo a tu madre que te creó tan mono! En tus manos esta un largo chocolate de Honeydukes, aún con el envoltorio. Suspiro, me levanto del suelo y tomo el chocolate que esta en tus manos, rozándolas un poco. Un escalofrío placentero me recorre la espalda.

-Claro Moony.

Tan solo respóndeme eso ¿En que me has convertido?

Rasgo con facilidad el envoltorio, te devuelvo el chocolate y me vuelvo a sentar en el frío suelo. Recojo el libro _muggle_ y trato de poner toda mi atención en él.

_-"Y es que yo sé que si tú estas conmigo yo podré volar hasta el infinito. Sé que mi amor por ti me dará alas y te llevaré a aquel lugar en el que solos podremos estar"._

Levanté mi vista del libro y le eché una ojeada a tu rostro. Muy rápido. Tan rápido que no pude detener mi acción. Trato de seguir leyendo el libro, recriminándome a mi mismo, pero tu imagen no se va de mi mente. Parecías un niño pequeño con toda la comisura de los labios llena de chocolate. Reí suavemente. Te veías muy lindo, no tengo para que negarlo.

-Acéptalo Black, te has enamorado del pequeño licántropo…-murmuré en voz muy baja, casi inaudible. Me sobresalté. Pero si audible para un licántropo. Miré asustado a Remus, que seguía leyendo su libro de hechizos con tranquilidad y una parte de la tableta aun en la boca. Suspiré aliviado. De seguro estaba tan cansado que no había escuchado nada. Volví mi atención al libro. Era bastante poético ¿Para que Moony me habrá pasado un libro así? Suspiré resignado. Bueno, por ahora lo único que podía hacer era leerlo. Volví a levantar mi rostro para ver a Moony. Tenía un aire ausente y se pasaba un dedo por sus labios rosados. Me sonrojé ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Por qué?!

-Moony…-le llamé suavemente- ¿Te sientes bien? –me hinqué en el suelo, acercándome más a mi cama.

-Padfoot, ¿Es bueno besar a alguien que ni siquiera amas?-me preguntó aún con aire ausente. El sonrojó que estaba en mis mejillas de seguro empeoró ¡¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa?!

-¡¿Q—Que?! ¡¿Por… Por qué lo preguntas, Moony?!-le pregunté un poco asustado. Dios, ¿Con que me saldría ahora?

-Ayer… me besó alguien a quien no amo. Pero yo lo dejé. Porque creo que la persona que amo nunca se fijará en mí… Y aquel beso… se sintió vacío… ¿Tú amabas a las chicas con las que te besabas en 4º?

Una oleada de furia me invadió ¿¡Alguien había besado a Remus!? ¡¿A _mi_ Moony?! ¡¡Al que he cuidado por 5 años casi!! Traté de controlar mi ira y recordar la pregunta que me había hecho.

-Yo… no. Supongo que las quería, pero no las amaba Moony.- Yo tan solo te amo a ti. Pero eso nunca lo sabrás, por supuesto.- ¿Quién te besó, Moony?

-Oh, pues…-noté como sus pálidas mejillas se teñían de rojo. Su mirada huyó de la mía y giró su rostro, avergonzado. Mi paciencia se acababa muy deprisa.- Pues… a mi me besó… me besó…. _James…_

Prácticamente salté de la impresión. Lo miré, atónito. Remus tan solo me miró de reojo muy avergonzado ¿¡Prongs…!?

-¡¡¿Cómo?!! ¡¡Prongs te….!!-no pude seguir la frase. No porque no quisiera, sino porque mis labios eran callados por los dedos de Moony (NK: Sie, si se que querían que lo callara con un beso, pero Moony no es tan valiente XD Gomen). No sé como, pero me había tomado del brazo con una mano, haciendo que apoyara mi mano en mi cama y con la otra había puesto sus dedos en mi boca. Nos quedamos bastante tiempo así; con nuestros rostros muy cerca, ambos sonrojados.

-No lo digas tan fuerte. Si Prongs sabe que te lo dije se va a enojar mucho.-su rostro estaba muy serio. Cerré mis ojos y asentí con la cabeza.- Gracias…

Sacó sus dedos de mis labios y me acomodé en el borde de la cama. Aun sentía un poco de furia, pero la frase que había dicho; _"me besó alguien a quien no amo", _la tranquilizaba de a poco. Esa frase quería decir que no amaba a Prongs… todavía me quedaban… ¿Esperanzas?

-Y… ¿Qué le dijiste a James? ¿Le dijiste que amabas a otra persona?-Remus negó con la cabeza.- ¿Cuándo se lo dirás?-él tan solo bajó la cabeza. Suspiré. No me agrada la idea de que Prongs ame a _mi _Moony, pero James es mi mejor amigo. No puedo permitir que nadie le quiebre el corazón con una mentira.

-Debes decírselo, Moony. James merece saber la verdad. Si no lo amas no debes hacer que crea una mentira. Le dolerá al principio, pero debes hacerlo. Es lo mejor.

-Lo sé…-levantó lentamente su rostro, mirándome con sus hermosos ojos dorados-Gracias, Padfoot.

-No tienes porque agradecer-sonreí ampliamente y recogí el libro del piso para seguir leyéndolo-. No hice nada muy importante.

-Pero me escuchaste. Además no estas muy alterado por el hecho de que James sea gay-Moony esbozó una sonrisa tímida que hizo que prácticamente me derritiera. De repente me había vuelto el buen humor y solté una carcajada.

-¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Yo soy bisexual.- Oh, oh. Sirius Black, eres un idiota… Miré con miedo a Remus, el cual me miraba con sorpresa y mucho asombro ¡Maldición!

Bajé mi rostro, ardiendo en vergüenza ¡¿Ahora que demonios hago?! ¡¡Maldición!! ¡¡¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN ESTUPIDO?!!

-Yo… yo…. No lo sabía…-el susurro de Remus hizo que saliera de mis cavilaciones. Levanté bruscamente la cabeza y lo mire ¿Acaso él…? Un Remus bastante tranquilo (aunque sonrojado) me devolvió la mirada. Suspiré aliviado.- A mi no me molesta, Pad. No te preocupes.-Esbozó una débil sonrisa. Quizás no todo esta perdido.

-Moony ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –Remus asintió con la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo dorado se moviera de forma graciosa.- ¿Por qué me pasaste este libro? –moví el libro de tapa de cuero que estaba leyendo hace unos momentos. Noté como el sonrojo aumentaba en sus, anteriormente, pálidas mejillas. Pareció balbucear unas cuantas cosas que no logré a entender.

-Pues… creí que te gustaría. Que te interesaría o algo así.-me explicó mirándome de reojo. Alcé una ceja

-¿Cómo me va a interesar algo que ni siquiera entiendo del todo bien?-pregunté. Remus abrió los ojos por la impresión. Creo que se esta aguantando las ganas de reír ¬¬

-Pero Padfoot, si es bastante simple de entender.-me dijo ¡Claro! Para ti será fácil de entender, pero para mi no.-Mira, si quieres yo te explico ¿Qué no entiendes?

-Ni siquiera entiendo bien la primera frase, Moony-dije con un tono bastante molesto, abriendo el libro y mostrándole lo que no entendía- ¿Cómo alguien te puede enseñar a soñar?

Remus leyó la frase y pensó unos momentos, de seguro. Miré sus facciones. Observé como su entrecejo se fruncía levemente, de seguro pensando en como explicarme la frase.

-Mira… Se refiere a compartir tus deseos con otra persona,-Se acercó más a mí, inclinando ligeramente su cabeza para ver el libro. No pude evitar sonrojarme.- a proyectarte con ella ¿Me entiendes? A incluir completamente a la otra persona en tu vida… Mas o menos eso…

-Vaya… ¿Una frase tan corta tiene tanto significado?-pregunte asombrado. En realidad los libros _muggles _eran bastante raros. Moony solo me sonrió.

-Así como un gesto o una mirada puede decir muchas cosas, Pad. No es tan difícil de entender después de todo ¿No lo crees?

-Si, supongo…-lo miré, estaba un poco incómodo. Como si quisiera decirme algo.- ¿Pasa algo malo, Moony?

-Eh? Es solo que… estaba pensando en algo…-sus ojos dorados se posaron en sus manos. Me acomodé mejor en la cama y lo miré sonriente.

-¿En que estabas pensando?

-En que… ustedes me han confiado tantas cosas… Y yo no les he contado casi nada…-murmuró Moony, con la mirada perdida en la cama. Me asombré.

-No es necesario que nos digas nada, Moon, así esta bien-levantó su rostro, asombrado. Yo tan solo le sonreí ampliamente y pude notar un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿"Moon"? Suena como apodo de chica, Padfoot…-me dijo con un leve tono de molestia. Yo quise reírme con todas mis fuerzas.

-¿Y como tu me dices "Pad"? Estamos a mano. Además es de cariño.-lo abracé por el cuello con un brazo y con mi mano libre le desordené el cabello. Su sonrojo aumentó y fingió una expresión de molestia- ¿Te molesta? –Observé su rostro, tan lindo, tan perfecto. Aquellos ojos dorados que me volvían loco y aquellas mejillas que se teñían tan fácilmente de rojo. Como me gustaría…. No. Eso nunca podría pasar. Sirius Black tienes que aprender a controlarte.

-Umm… supongo que podré acostumbrarme al apodo… con tal de que no lo digas enfrente de Prongs y Wormtail.-me respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa. Pero yo no quería esa respuesta.

-No, no me refiero a eso ¿Te molesta mi presencia?-dije muy serio. Moony se asombró mucho. En sus ojos dorados podía leer incredulidad.

-Pad… No, por supuesto que no.-su sonrisa volvió a aparecer al igual que su sonrojo.- De hecho… de hecho… tu compañía me agrada tanto que… que… a veces prefiero estar contigo y no con Prongs o Wormtail…-giró su rostro para que no estemos tan cerca, pero gracias al medio abrazo por el que lo tengo sujeto aun puedo sentir la calidez de su rostro. Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar más rápido. Quizás… Quizás… Quizás…

-¿Moony? ¿Me das un poco de chocolate?-pregunté de repente, con una idea fija en mi cabeza: Demostrarle a Moony que siento algo fuerte por él. Siempre había la esperanza de que él me corresponda ¿no? Además ¡La última frase debía significar algo! Miré preso de la ansiedad como _mi _chico de ojos dorados abría un envoltorio de los miles de chocolates que estaban regados en la cama y me lo pasaba. Tragué saliva. Ahora o nunca.

-Moony, por favor, cierra los ojos.-Remus me miró con extrañeza. Yo lo solté y me puse al frente de él.- Por favor….

Moony cerró los ojos y sonreí. Un poco nervioso rompí un poco de la tableta de chocolate y la puse suavemente en la nariz de Remus. Rápidamente la lamí y de paso besé rápidamente la nariz de Moony. Vi como el sonrojo volvía insistentemente a sus mejillas y abría los ojos realmente asombrado. Espere su reacción. Mi corazón no dejaba de saltar dentro de mi pecho ¡Vamos Remus! Haz algo para entender si sientes lo mismo que yo. Cerró los ojos. Moony tan solo volvió a cerrar los ojos. Me asombré, pero me di cuenta que esa era su forma de decirme que quería que siguiera, que me correspondía. Estuve apunto de ponerme a saltar. Sonreí ampliamente (aun un poco nervioso) y esta vez hice que Remus se acostara por completo en la cama. Coloqué un pedazo de chocolate en su mejilla y lo lamí, sintiendo como el chocolate se deshacía gracias a mi lengua húmeda y la mejilla caliente de Moony. Sonreí satisfecho cuando noté que Moony se estremeció gracias a mi tacto.

-Abre la boca.-Moony abrió los ojos y lentamente abrió su boca. Aquella mirada… Estaba llena de esa ternura que es característica de él. Eso era lo único que necesitaba para seguir. Deje el chocolate dentro de su boca- Comete el chocolate.

Cuando vi que tragaba el chocolate uní mis labios con los de él, saboreando con ansias y pasión aquella exquisita boca llena de chocolate. Sentí como el me correspondía lentamente, introduciendo su lengua cálida a mi boca. Seguimos así un buen rato, mis manos acariciaban todo lo que estaba a mi alcance; su pelo, sus mejillas, su torso, y me sentía extremadamente satisfecho al notar como su cuerpo se estremecía bajos mis manos. Me separé lentamente de él, algunos mechones de su cabello me hacían cosquillas en mis mejillas. Lo miré, con las mejillas rojas y los labios en el mismo estado. Sonreí y el me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te amo…-susurre con voz ronca. Él parecía no tener el suficiente valor como para responderme.- ¿Tú me amas?-Asintió fuertemente con la cabeza. Reí.- ¿Sabías que eres la cosa mas tierna y deseable de todo Hogwarts?-como respuesta tan solo encontré un sonrojo más pronunciado en sus mejillas. Volví a reír.

-Eres malo Pad…-me dijo por fin, con la voz también algo ronca.-te gusta hacerme sonrojar.

Yo no dije nada. Tan solo deje descubierto su hombro derecho y puse un chocolate, repitiendo la misma operación de antes. Después de todo teníamos todas las vacaciones de Navidad para hacer esto, todo el chocolate que quisiéramos y… muchas partes donde poner el chocolate x3

_**···Fin···**_

Ok, ok, se que me puse muuuuuuuuy melosa, pero es que no sé que me pasó hoy TT Espero que haya sido de vuestro agrado. Tomatazos, amenazas, ultimatums, recibo de todo xD

¡¡Feliz Navidad!!

(Kany con una vestido rojo sangre y una gorrita de Santa Claus xD)


End file.
